


Ravaged Heart

by Zaikia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adopted OC Daughter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Bisexual Oswald Cobblepot, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Edward Nygma, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Bottom Teagan Falcone, But still has canon?, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Genderfluid Character, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Is AU, M/M, Multi, Murder, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, She/her pronouns, Teagan is Genderfluid and Pansexual, Teagan is usually in the middle, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Edward Nygma, Top Oswald Cobblepot, Top Teagan Falcone, Until Teagan takes him the first time, Virgin Oswald Cobblepot, he/him pronouns, takes place in 2016, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: AU, but still has canon in it. Upon meeting the adopted daughter of Carmine Falcone, Oswald Cobblepot finds his life turned around when he is placed under her protection. He knows his life will never be the name. Oswald/OC (Mainly), will eventually be Oswald/OC/Edward.





	1. Teagan

_Chapter 1: Teagan_

“Hey boss, there's someone here to see you.” 

Fish Mooney ground her teeth together in frustration, close to digging her nails into her palms. She heard the pained groans and whimpers of the man on the floor before her. She turned around to the large man standing in the doorway. “Who...is it?” she hissed, her eyes blazing with fury. 

“Uhh....I'm not sure, boss. I can't tell if this person is a girl or a guy.” Butch replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Fish took a deep breath, dropping the bat beside the almost unconscious man on the floor. He only twitched, unable to move much due to the severe beating he got at the hands of Fish Mooney. She took another deep breath and smiled at Butch. “Send them in. Tell them I'll be right out.” 

“Got it, boss.” Butch nodded and left the room. 

Fish turned her attention back down to the man on the ground, crouching down and slid her fingers into his messy, black hair. She yanked his head back, causing the man to let out a pained groan. His bright, blue eyes gazed up at Fish in fear, blood dripping down from a wound on his temple. “You're lucky, you little shit.” she spat, making the slightly smaller male cringe a bit. “But let's go out there and meet them, huh? Come on.” 

She pulled the man up by his hair, pushing him forward. He limped, barely able to walk, out the doorway and as soon as he was by the table, he collapsed into a chair, touching his right leg, which he was definitely sure was damaged. 

Fish arched an eyebrow at the person who sat at the table. She couldn't tell if this person was male or female, but she got a distinctive feel that the person was biologically female. They wore what looked like black jeans that hugged their thin legs, a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows and wasn't tucked into their jeans. A black tie rested against their chest, neatly and accurately done around their neck. Their dark hair was short and was a bit spiked up at the top and at the sides, their bangs sweeping over the right side of their forehead. Their light blue eyes were currently darting back and forth as they seemed to read something on their cell phone. They were wearing several bracelets, a few rings and a long necklace with a key hanging from the end of it. Fish could make out ink on their skin from their left arm, which was covered in tattoos from the wrist up. 

Fish cleared her throat and the mystery person finally looked up, a grin forming on their face. Fish could make out the dimples that formed from their smile. 

“Fish Mooney, such a pleasure to finally meet you! Y'know, my father mentioned you a lot, but I never got to meet you until now. Huh, odd.” they spoke, but shrugged. Their voice was in between feminine and masculine, but Fish could tell this person was a young woman. Not much older than early or mid twenties? 

“Likewise. May I ask your name?” Fish questioned, sitting down across from the mystery person. 

“Ah, yeah. Sorry, I tend to forget my manners sometimes.” the young woman said, fixing her posture and sitting relaxed in her chair with a smile on her face. “My name is Teagan Falcone.” 

Fish and the battered man next to her both blinked. Falcone? 

“Falcone? As in Carmine Falcone?” Fish questioned. 

“I don't know of any other Falcones in Gotham, so yes, as in Carmine Falcone.” Teagan nodded, handing her cell phone to one of the two men sitting behind her. “I know you probably don't believe me, so I'll give you my ID.” 

Teagan reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet, which was connected to a chain. She popped it open and pulled out a card, sliding it over to Fish. Fish picked it up and indeed, this person wasn't lying. 

Teagan Falcone. 

Teagan's gender name was odd, as it said GF. 

“What's GF mean?” Fish questioned, hanging the ID back to Teagan. 

“Man, I thought I didn't pay attention to teenagers nowadays.” Teagan shook her head. “GF stands for Genderfluid. How did I get that on my ID?” she asked, knowing full well Fish Mooney was going to ask her that. “I pulled a few strings, had to threaten a few people. But for now, just call me she and her pronouns. That way we don't get things confused and I don't get offended.” 

“Well, Miss Teagan, how can I help you today? As you probably know, I was taking care of a little _problem_.” Fish spoke, glancing to the man beside her real quick, who was shaking in his seat. 

“Well, you see Miss Mooney, that's exactly why I came to ya today.” Teagan smiled brightly. “You see, I heard there was a....snitch, or so it's called nowadays. And my father wants the snitch dead, blah, blah blah, don't feel like explaining the whole sh-bang. Anyway, I convinced my father to let the snitch live, but on one condition.” she said, holding up one finger. 

“And what condition is that?” Fish asked, leaning back in her seat. 

“I take him off your hands and take care of him myself.” Teagan replied. “You!” she said a bit loudly to the man next to Fish and didn't laugh when he jumped. “What's your name?” 

“Os....Oswald Cobblepot, sir. I-I mean, ma'am.” he spoke quickly and with a shaky voice. 

“Cobblepot....I've heard that name before.” Teagan said thoughtfully, but shrugged it off. “You can call me sir, I like it.” she said, leaning back in her seat. “So you're the snitch?” 

“Yes.” he nodded quickly. 

“Huh. Kinda shaky and timid for a snitch....but there's more under that, is there?” Teagan said softly, giving a gentle grin towards Oswald. She turned her attention back to Fish. “I'll be taking him off your hands, Miss Mooney.” 

“No.” Fish said immediately. 

“No?” Teagan asked, surprised. 

“No.” 

“Well, why not?” Teagan asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. 

“Penguin is _my_ little problem to take care of, not yours. He is nothing but a nobody and he's going to die at my hands.” Fish said, emphasizing on the 'die' part. 

Teagan went silent, causing everyone else in the room to go silent. Then, she chuckled, tilting her head downwards a bit before looking back up to Fish. “Well,” 

Without warning, Teagan was out of her seat in the blink of an eye and Fish's cry of pain echoed throughout the room. Teagan had pulled out a large, hunting knife and had stabbed the older woman through her hand, pinning her to the table. Butch aimed his gun towards Teagan, but he heard the clicking of another gun and looked up, seeing Teagan's men holding guns at his head. Oswald had jumped out of his seat, shaking as he watched the scene before him. 

“One more inch, and I would've severed your Radial Nerve and in that, you would've lost all feeling in three of your fingers and your thumb.” Teagan spoke, just barely twisting the blade and hearing Mooney's grunt of pain. “Now, I didn't want to do this the hard way and we could've all gotten out of here without a fight. But if you don't want to hand over Mr. Cobblepot,” she spoke, her smile fading into a frown and Fish saw Teagan's eyes go dark. “Then I'll have everyone in this room killed without mercy or remorse.” 

Fish glared at Teagan, trying hard not to move her hand at all. “Fine...fine, you can have him.” she spoke through clenched teeth. 

Teagan's smile came back. “Glad you decided to see it my way, Miss Mooney.” she said sweetly and pulled the blade out of Fish's hand. Fish groaned in agony and pulled her hand away, glancing at the bloodied slit in her hand. 

“I'm so happy we decided to do this my way, Miss Mooney.” Teagan spoke, grabbing a towel from the bar and wiping the blood off her blade. “I didn't really wanna have to kill you on the first meeting and well, my father wouldn't have liked that either.” 

She cleaned the hunting knife off and tossed the towel back onto the bar, sliding the knife into the sheath that was attached to her thigh. She whistled a tune as she walked over to Oswald, who was looking at her with wide, blue eyes. She stopped whistling upon getting a closer look at him. “Jesus, she really banged ya up good, didn't she? We'll get you patched up, c'mon.” she said, motioning for him to follow her. 

“Are.....are you going to kill me?” Oswald asked, obviously trying to find a way out of this mess. 

“No. What gave you that idea, Oswald? I'm not going to kill you. I'm taking you to my place so you can relax.” Teagan replied. “Come on, I'm not gonna let anything hurt you.” she held out her hand to him, not afraid at all. 

Oswald wasn't sure whether or not he could trust this woman with his life, but it was better than staying here. He reached up with his good hand and took Teagan's outstretched hand, causing a smile to spread across her face. “There we go. Slow steps. You're alright.” she said, moving her other hand to his back to help him along. 

Once they were at the entrance, Teagan glanced back to Fish and winked at her. “Till next time, Miss Mooney.” she said and closed the door behind her as they left. 

…...............................

“Where are we going?” 

“Told you, my place. You'll be safe there. I got guards 24/7, most of them former police and military. Some just looking for a job and a place to live.” Teagan replied, turning in her seat to glance at Oswald. Her bodyguard, Samuel was driving and the second guard, Erik, was in the back with Oswald. “So,” she turned in her seat so she was facing Oswald directly. “There's not really any rules for my house, except no fights unless I say so, no blood on my floor, blah blah blah.” she clicked her tongue. “Other than that, no rules really. Oh! And no going into my room. That's the golden rule. You'll have your own room and everything, and you can eat whatever is in the fridge. But, if you use the last of it, write it down on the little pin-pad on the fridge so I can go get more.” 

“So uh....do I call you sir, ma'am, or...?” he asked, giving a slight laugh. 

“You can call me whatever you like, but....I prefer Teagan unless you're working for me.” Teagan replied. “Just don't call me babe, sweet-cheeks, stuff like endearment. I mean, if we started dating, you could call me whatever you like and I won't be offended. You don't work for me, Oswald. But you are under my protection. And no one gets to kill you without my say-so.” 

“What about the GCPD?” 

“That goes for them too. You're a grown man, and you get to make your own decisions. And if you decide you don't want to stay with me, no problem. But you are under my protection, so if yer in trouble, I'll help ya out, no favors what so ever.” Teagan replied, turning back in her seat and sitting down. 

Oswald wasn't sure what to say. Yeah, sure, he was a snitch and he often went out on a limb to save his own neck, but this was just...odd. 

“Your dad ain't gonna like this.” Samuel said. 

“I'm a big girl. I can make my own choices.” Teagan said. 

As night fell, Oswald glanced out his window to see the shape of quite a huge mansion coming into his vision. They drove up to the gate, where it was unlocked with a remote and once it was opened, Samuel drove inside and down the driveway leading to the mansion. It resembled a medieval castle, with a large group of acres around it and several trees lining the driveway, giving off an archway type of feel. There were guards up by the front doors, talking on walkies and had guns on their belts. 

“Why are there so many guards?” Oswald questioned. 

“Dad insisted. He thinks bad people are gonna come after me. Pfft, I'd like to see them try.” Teagan replied, unbuckling her seat belt once they drove up to the doors. “Alrighty, welcome to your new home, Oswald. Let's get him inside, guys.” 

Teagan opened the door and got out, typing something on her cell phone before she went to the passenger door and opened it. “C'mon, no one is gonna hurt you here.” she assured. 

Oswald eyed the young woman for a long moment before he gripped the door handle and the side of the door frame with both hands, wincing at the pain that coursed through his right hand. He got out of the car with some difficulty, leaning against the car with a wince. His leg was absolutely killing him. He was pretty sure it was going to be damaged for the rest of his life. 

“You gonna be able to walk?” Teagan asked. 

“I'm fine.” Oswald grunted. 

“Okay.” Teagan shrugged and turned around, heading for the front doors of the mansion. 

Oswald made to follow her, but he was startled when a large hand landed on his shoulder and he was turned around forcefully. He didn't even get the chance to utter a word as he was picked up and shrugged over Erik's shoulder. Erik adjusted the smaller man on his shoulder before following right after Teagan. 

“P-put me down! I am not comfortable with this!” Oswald protested, beating his fists on Erik's back, though the bigger man didn't even flinch. 

Teagan whistled to herself as she opened the door, Erik following suit with a squirming Oswald on his shoulder. Oswald stopped squirming for a moment, opting to take a look at where he was. The foyer was huge, reminding him of Carmine Falcone's place, yet much more modern. He could see the living room went off to the right, and the kitchen to the left, along with another room that served as the dining room. 

Teagan led the two men upstairs, where they were taken to the left hallway and the first door on the right. “This is yer room.” she said to Oswald. 

The bedroom was absolutely huge. It had a king-sized bed right in the middle between two large windows, a nightstand on each side with a lamp resting on them. There was a large, six drawer dresser resting on the left wall, with a full size mirror on the other side of the room. Erik set Oswald down on the bed, who groaned at the discomfort he felt in his leg. 

“Erik, go get me the kit, please.” Teagan spoke, turning on the light by the bed. 

“Got it, boss.” Erik spoke, leaving the room and heading down the hallway. 

“What's that?” Oswald asked, looking to Teagan for an answer. 

“My medical kit.” she replied, undoing her tie and setting it over the back of the recliner by the window. She also kicked off her shoes, lightly kicking them to the bottom of the chair. She walked over to Oswald, who inched away from her when she got close. “It's okay, Oswald.” 

Erik came back in, holding a briefcase in his hand. He set the kit down on the recliner and opened it, bringing what looked like a needle and a bottle of liquid. 

“What's that?” Oswald questioned, becoming slightly nervous as Teagan handled the needle, drawing the liquid into the plunger. 

“Just some morphine. Erik, hold him down.” 

“N-no, wait!” Oswald cried, struggling against the bigger man as he held Oswald down by his shoulders. 

Teagan walked over and moved Oswald's head to the side, even as he struggled to get out of Erik's grip. Teagan slid the needle into his neck, pressing down on the plunger. Oswald's struggling began to cease as the drug worked through his bloodstream. His grip on Teagan's shirt slowly loosened as he gave into the drugs, falling into unconsciousness. 

“There we go.” Teagan said softly, sliding the needle out of his skin gently and holding her hand to the area in case any blood came out. 

“Sure you wanna do this, boss?” Erik asked, releasing Oswald and shifting the smaller man until he was laying on the bed properly. 

“Yup. I'll be alright, big guy. Just get some clothes for Oswald and I'll be golden.” Teagan nodded. 

“Sure boss.” he nodded and once again, left the room. 

Teagan ran a hand through her hair and glanced down at Oswald, letting out a soft sigh. “Well, better get to work. Gotta see how bad ya are.”


	2. Visit

_**Chapter 2: Visit**_

Oswald could barely think as he came to. He remembered the whole incident with Fish Mooney and he remembered meeting a young woman named Teagan. Then he remembered being brought to her home and then being drugged. His mind was foggy as he slowly opened his ice-blue eyes, blinking sleepily to try and blink the sleep away. 

“'Bout time you woke up.” a voice dragged him away from his groggy state. 

Oswald glanced over and his eyes slightly widened as Teagan stood in the doorway, holding a plate of food in her hands. He could smell it all the way from the bed and it smelled like breakfast food; eggs and a few other things. But it smelled fantastic all together and he was starving. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. 

“I was almost sure I was going to have to bury you in the backyard.” Teagan spoke, walking into the room and setting the plate down on the end table next to the bed. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” he asked, sitting up quickly in bed and cringing as his body groaned from the sudden movement. 

“You spiked a high fever last night.” she replied, leaning over him to place the back of her hand on his forehead. Oswald could feel how cool her skin was and he involuntary shivered at the temperature change. “Sorry 'bout the hand. I have poor circulation in my hands.” she apologized, finally pulling her hand away and sitting down on the bed, curling a leg underneath her left one. 

Oswald eyed her up and down, noting that she wore an outfit similar to the day before, but she wasn't wearing a tie and the first couple of buttons on her shirt were undone, showing a silver chain with a ring attached to it hanging from her neck. “You...you drugged me.” Oswald accused. 

“Now, that, was for your own good, Oswald.” Teagan replied with a soft smile. “I had to reset your leg in order to bandage it and to deal with your other injuries. You're banged up pretty good. Fish did a number on you.” 

“That she did.” he grunted as he sat up more, glancing over to the plate of food. 

“Eat. It'll build up your strength.” she told him. 

“So uh....what pronouns do you go by?” 

“Usually, she and her pronouns. Sometimes him and he, but very rarely do I go by they and them.” Teagan replied, watching as Oswald picked up the plate of food and slowly began eating, as if to not upset his stomach. “It's a concept people don't really have a lot of knowledge about, so usually when they don't know and they call me by the wrong pronouns, I'll let it slide the first time. After that....well, let's just say, I'm not too happy.” 

“Y'know,” she spoke, getting Oswald's attention. “Now that I think about it, I have seen you once or twice before. At Fish's nightclub. I believe the first time was a year or so ago, my father had some business to take care of with Fish and he let me stay out in the lobby while the two talked. I saw you walking around, cleaning the bar.” 

Oswald was quiet for a brief moment before he smiled and let out a chuckle underneath his breath. He leaned back against the headboard. “What do you want with me? Are you going to torture me for information? Kill me?” 

“If I was going to kill you, Oswald, I would've done it by now and you would be buried six feet under.” Teagan replied. “When I kill someone, I make sure to do it immediately. But you, there's just something about you that makes you....interesting. You're a smart man, Oswald. I'm sure you can figure it out. Oh and you'll have to stay here for a few days, just until you heal properly.” 

“I'm not-” 

“No ifs, ands, or buts, Oswald. I really don't want to have to chain you to the bed post. Just relax and you'll be out of here in three days.” Teagan interrupted him. 

Oswald scoffed. “Fine.” 

There was a knock on the door and Teagan looked over her shoulder to see Erik standing there. “You got a new candidate downstairs, boss.” he said. 

“Cool. To work, I suppose.” Teagan laughed softly, getting up and smoothing her shirt out. “If ya need me, just holler. You can use the television and bathroom as you want. I just ask you not to break anything. I'll check up on ya later.” she spoke to Oswald, giving him a smile before walking out of the room with her hands in her jean pockets. 

Erik sighed and shook his head, glancing over at Oswald. 

“What?” the shorter male snapped. 

“Hey, be a little more grateful, okay? The boss is putting in a lot of work for you, 'kay? If it wasn't for her, you'd be long dead.” Erik said, shaking his head again before he left the room, leaving Oswald to himself. 

Oswald let out a grumbling sigh and reached over, slowly grabbing the television remote before switching the television on. Anything was better than silence. 

…...........................

Teagan whistled softly to herself as she slid down the railing, landing expertly on her feet. Her eyes caught onto the sight of a young man, no older than 18-years old. He was tall, but he had a lanky figure with light blond curls and dark brown eyes. He seemed to give off the appearance of a smart, but timid teenager. He did indeed look very smart. He was a bit young, but the youngest she had hired for a bodyguard was about 17-years old, though he was dead now. 

“Name?” she questioned, approaching the teenager. 

“Reeve Tindol.” the young man replied. 

“Ah, Mr. Tindol,” Teagan smiled. “I'm assuming the property wasn't too difficult to find?” 

“Not at all, um....” 

“Miss.” she said, before he could ask. 

“Miss Falcone.” he nodded. 

“Good. Follow me to my office and we'll get the interview started.” Teagan said. 

The young man gave a nod and he followed Teagan upstairs, and to the opposite hallway of Oswald's bedroom. Teagan opened the door, revealing the private office inside. It was decorated with wooden bookshelves and a decent-sized wooden desk in the middle of the room, with a black spinning chair and a couch against the wall. Teagan gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk, while she sat in her main chair and leaned back, putting her bare (still covered) feet onto the desk and crossing them. 

“So, what made you want to apply as a bodyguard for me?” Teagan asked, grabbing the folder from off the desk. 

“I.....I lost my parents when I was a child and the murderer was never found. I wanted to know if becoming a bodyguard could help me avenge them.” Reeve replied, wringing his hands nervously. 

“Have you ever killed anyone? Stuck a blade in their gut and twisted it?” Teagan asked softly. “Maybe slit their throat or shot them in the head? Watch the blood come from their mouth as they take their last breath?” 

“N-no, ma'am.” Reeve shook his head. 

Teagan paused for a moment, tapping her pen against the folder. Reeve was beginning to think that maybe she was going to refuse him and then kill him, since she was a murderer. 

“You're hired.” Teagan said, smiling brightly at him. 

“R-really?” he asked, shocked. 

“Yuppers.” she nodded, pulling out her phone and sending a text to Erik. “Erik will show you to your room and where your post will be for when you're guarding. Welcome to the family, Reeve.” 

As Teagan stood, Erik came into the office as Teagan had requested. “Boss, there's two cops here.” he said, annoyed. 

“Oh really? Who?” 

“Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen.” 

“Seriously?” Teagan groaned, slapping a hand over her face. She thought those two detectives were more annoying than Harvey Bullock and she was barely around the detective nowadays. “Alright, I'll go deal with them. Just get Reeve situated.” 

Erik gave a nod and Teagan sighed as she walked out of the office, walking to the stairs and sliding down the clear railing. The two detectives were standing in the lobby, exchanging words. They paused in their conversation when Teagan came walking up to them, her hands in her pockets. “What can I do for ya, detectives?” she asked, a grin on her features. 

“Where's Oswald Cobblepot?” Montoya immediately demanded. 

“Who?” Teagan asked, tilting her head to the side. 

“Cobblepot! I have witnesses that told me you took him here.” Montoya said, already out of patience. 

“I have no idea who you're talking about.” Teagan shrugged. 

“You know I can get an arrest warrant for you, right?” 

“Oh please.” Teagan scoffed. “You couldn't arrest me even if you had an unlimited amount of warrants.” 

Without warning, the detective's hand came across her cheek in a harsh slap, making Teagan's head snap to the side slightly. She was silent, bringing up a hand to the cheek that had been hit. “Where. Is. Cobblepot?” Montoya hissed. 

Right as Montoya finished her sentence, she was knocked back by a fist that crashed across her face. Allen caught the other detective before she could hit the floor. Montoya groaned and glared up at Teagan, who had a shit-eating grin on her face. 

“You must really _want_ to be dead, Montoya.” Teagan laughed. 

“What's going on down......oh, detectives.” 

All three adults paused and glanced up, their attention turned to the man standing at the top of the stairs. Oswald was out of bed and wrapped in a dark blue robe, a look of confusion on his pale features. “You little....you knew he was here.” Montoya snarled. 

“'Course I did, stupid. You're just a dumbass.” Teagan scowled, turning away from them and approaching Oswald as he came down the stairs tenderly. “You shouldn't be out of bed.” 

“I can take care of myself, thank you.” he said firmly, limping over to the detectives. 

Teagan rolled her eyes and shook her head, going to sit on the couch as the three had a short conversation. After about a half hour, Montoya glanced to Teagan and sighed, before shaking her head. “Take care of him, Teagan. Make sure he stays out of trouble.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Now get out of my house before I have you thrown out.” Teagan spat, not even giving her so much as a glance. 

Teagan was relieved when the two detectives finally left, making her let out an annoyed huff. Oswald limped over to the couch, putting most of his weight as he leaned on it. “I assume you and the detectives don't have a good history?” he questioned. 

“Nope. Montoya and I especially. I think she's a dumbass, she thinks I need to be locked up, but she'll never arrest me. In her pathetic dreams maybe.” Teagan replied, grumbling. 

She really hated that fucking detective. 

~

By August 6th, four days after Oswald was taken under Teagan's protection, Oswald had healed from most of his injuries, besides his leg. It was forever going to be a pain and maybe the pain might be lesser in the future, but he doubted that it would ever fully heal. Teagan was extremely patient with him, not caring how many people he had killed. Teagan, herself, had a kill count of 50 before meeting Oswald. The only people she didn't really kill were cops, unless she absolutely needed to. 

“You're welcome to come back anytime, Oswald. My home is your home, well...second home.” Teagan said, looking up at the apartment building before them. 

“I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Teagan.” Oswald nodded, glancing over to the young woman. “I haven't really....had someone do that for me.” 

“Am I a friend in your book, Oswald?” she asked, giving him a smile. 

“Of course.” he nodded, giving her a smile back. “See you soon?” 

“Anytime.” she nodded. 

Oswald opened the door of her truck, getting out and limping up to the door before going inside. Teagan waited until he was safely inside before driving off, deciding to head home. She looked down to her cell phone as it began to ring and she answered it, driving with one hand. “Hey, dad. What's up?” 

_“I want you to be careful, Teagan. I sense there may be danger coming towards Gotham, specifically towards us.”_

“Oh please. I know the Maroni family would be ballsy enough to try something, but they're stupid. We'll be fine, dad. I'll keep an eye out just in case.” she said. 

_“Good. And how did your days with Oswald Cobblepot go?”_

“Not bad. He's a very interesting man, dad. I want to get to know him better.” 

_“Just be careful.”_

“I'm always careful.” 

_“I wonder sometimes. I'll talk to you later, Teagan. Stay out of trouble.”_

“You too, old man. See ya.” she said, hanging up when the line died on the other end. Teagan knew she was extremely lucky to be where she is now and if it wasn't for Don Falcone, she would be six feet under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say with this chapter, as it wasn't anything special. Next chapter is when we'll have some action. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did well with Oswald's and Fish's characters. I had a bit of trouble with Oswald, but I think I have the hang of him. Also, I hope I did the correct way of introducing a Genderfluid character, as it's my first time writing a Genderfluid character. Teagan will go by she/her most chapters, but sometimes will be called by he/him pronouns and very few chapters, they/them pronouns. Leave a comment or kudos to let me know how I did!


End file.
